


Slighted

by triste



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 05:04:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triste/pseuds/triste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You'd be a decent wife if only you weren't so bumbling."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slighted

Title: Slighted  
Author: Triste  
Fandom: Merlin  
Pairing: Arthur/Merlin  
Rating: PG  
Status: Complete  
Disclaimer: Not mine

~~

Lancelot.

He was the only thing people had been talking about lately. Even Morgana had expressed interest in him. Merlin was positively enamoured.

"So," Arthur began as Merlin set about cleaning his chambers, "where is Lancelot actually staying? I don't remember my father assigning him a guest room."

"He's with me in Gaius' chambers," Merlin replied absently. "He's been sharing my bed."

It was a good thing Arthur hadn't been drinking anything, or else he would have choked on it. It was also a good thing he hadn't let his jaw drop at Merlin's matter-of-fact statement, because he was a prince and princes didn't go around gaping just because their manservant happened to say something unexpected.

"He's sharing your bed?" Arthur repeated. Merlin nodded.

"I asked Gaius. He said it was fine."

Again, Merlin didn't appear to think this was anything out of the ordinary, but Arthur was positively scandalised. Gaius was Merlin's guardian, after all. It was his duty to make sure Merlin had a proper upbringing, yet here he was giving Arthur's manservant permission to be as promiscuous as he pleased. Arthur was deeply unimpressed.

"But Lancelot was probably taking advantage of you, right?" asked Arthur. He knew how naive Merlin could be. He also knew how much Merlin enjoyed helping people. He doubted Lancelot had forced Merlin into such an agreement. Merlin could be stupid sometimes, but he did have the guts to stand up for himself when he was being bullied. Arthur knew that better than anyone.

No, it had to be something else. Maybe Lancelot had tricked Merlin. Maybe he'd made up some story about having a tragic past in order to get Merlin's sympathy. That would have worked. Merlin was a soft touch, especially for sob stories.

That had to be it, Arthur decided. He'd known Lancelot was too good to be true. Poor, idiotic, trusting Merlin had obviously been seduced without even realising it. That was what Arthur convinced himself, but then Merlin had to go and open his mouth and ruin everything.

"Oh no, Lancelot would never take advantage of anyone. Besides, I was the one who suggested it."

This time Arthur's jaw did drop. Merlin failed to notice, busy as he was with sweeping the fireplace.

"He tried to refuse, naturally, but I insisted. I had to repay him somehow, you know, for saving my life and everything."

Oh, so that was it. Merlin was repaying a debt. Arthur didn't think he had to go so far as to allow Lancelot into his bed as a reward when a simple heartfelt thank you would have sufficed, but then Merlin never did anything by halves.

"He's terribly brave," Merlin continued cheerfully. "He's also very loyal and honourable. Perfect knight material, really."

"I see," said Arthur at last. "Right. Well..." He cleared his throat before cautiously inquiring, "Is he any good?"

Merlin turned to give Arthur his full attention and a huge silly grin along with it. "Good? He's *amazing*. I've never met anyone like him."

Arthur bristled slightly at that, but Merlin remained oblivious. He was starting to like Lancelot less and less, especially with Merlin singing his praises. He'd never talked this way about any of the other knights before. He'd never even been able to remember most of their names. Then Lancelot had literally popped out of nowhere and Merlin had, for some inexplicable reason, fallen madly in love with him.

Perhaps Lancelot was a sorcerer, Arthur thought sourly. It certainly wouldn't be the first time Merlin had nearly been killed by a magical being. Now that he cast his mind back, he could clearly recall Merlin gawping at Morgana at least once (not that he could really blame him for that, with most men's eyes being magnetically drawn to the plunging necklines of Morgana's dresses). There was also a time when he'd been so infatuated with Gwen that he had actually been willing to sacrifice his own life to save hers when she'd been accused of witchcraft.

Arthur supposed he shouldn't have been so shocked, in retrospect. Merlin's head was clearly capable of being turned by any pretty person, male or female. Or, taking into account the people he tended to gush over most, maybe he just found himself attracted to those with dark, flowing hair. As a blond, Arthur felt extremely insulted. He was the golden prince of Camelot, for heaven's sake. His radiance was enough to blind everyone into adoration. Everyone apart from Merlin, apparently.

Still, Arthur decided to have one last try at finding Lancelot's flaws. He had to have them. Even Arthur had flaws, and he was about as close to perfection as it was possible to be. He wouldn't have been human otherwise.

"All right," he said. "I promised I would test him, but don't get your hopes up. Nobody has ever bested me in combat. I'm sure he's aware of that fact. If he cheats..."

"I've seen him fight," Merlin said earnestly. "And I told you, he's honourable. He's also very skilled. He might actually beat you."

"I doubt that," scoffed Arthur.

Merlin shrugged. "You can't know for sure."

Arthur narrowed his eyes. "You have more faith in Lancelot than me?"

"I never said that."

"No, but you implied it."

"Why are you being so nasty?" asked Merlin. "Everybody else likes Lancelot. Everybody else is willing to give him a chance to prove himself."

"I *am* giving him a chance to prove himself!" snapped Arthur. "After all, you practically begged me to let him take the test."

"I did not beg. You're just making that up."

"Really?" Arthur put on an exaggerated simpering tone. "'Oh please, sire, let him be a knight. He's so handsome and dashing and he saved me from a big scary monster!'"

"I didn't say that! I also never called you sire."

"No, but you did say please a lot. You said it fourteen times, actually."

"Fine." Merlin threw his hands in the air, exasperated, and nearly knocking over a vase on the fireplace. "Hate him if you want. Lancelot will prove himself and then nothing you or anybody else says will make any difference."

"He won't prove himself because I will beat him," Arthur said confidently. "Just you wait."

~~

In the end, he turned out to be wrong. Lancelot did indeed prove himself, and Merlin gloated through the whole knighting ceremony. After that he spent the rest of the evening fawning over Lancelot, ignoring Arthur's attempts at being civil. Then he went and got himself sloshed on less than half a tankard of beer. Normally Arthur would have laughed at Merlin for being such a lightweight, but there was very little humour for him to be found in seeing Merlin draped all over Lancelot and repeatedly calling him "Sir" amidst drunken giggles.

Arthur's mood darkened further when the two of them retired to Gaius' chambers for the night. Merlin had apparently lost the use of his legs and Lancelot gallantly offered to carry him. Merlin also apparently seemed to enjoy being manhandled, not that he'd appreciated it when Arthur had threatened to make him walk on his knees, but Lancelot was an altogether different matter, or so it seemed.

He would probably walk on his knees if Lancelot told him to, a little voice in Arthur's head said snidely. He would walk on his knees and put himself at a sinfully convenient height to do... *things* to Lancelot, just because Lancelot had saved his life.

Arthur felt slighted. Lancelot wasn't the only one who had saved Merlin's life. Arthur had done exactly the same thing, and had gone through much more peril and hardship, and had Merlin ever invited him into his bed for his efforts? He most definitely had not.

Stupid Merlin. Stupid Lancelot. Arthur hoped they both woke up with the worst hangovers ever.

~~

Lancelot was a fraud, Arthur later discovered. A fraud, but a decent one. And he did kill the Griffon, so that had to count for something. He might not have been of noble birth, but at least he was of noble personality. Arthur had been equal parts frustrated and admiring of Lancelot's insistence upon travelling to faraway lands in order to shape himself into a better man. Merlin had been devastated.

He watched Lancelot riding off into the distance like a moonstruck maiden, Gaius by his side.

"Will he ever return?" he asked forlornly.

"That I cannot say," replied Gaius, putting a reassuring arm around Merlin's shoulders.

~~

Merlin wasn't the only one sad to see Lancelot go. Gwen had been moping over him too, but then she fell in and out of love with even more people than Merlin. Arthur was sure she would make a speedy recovery.

Morgana comforted her in much the same manner as Gaius had comforted Merlin, with much "there, there" patting on the arm and promises of "you'll meet again someday". Gwen curtseyed and sniffled to Arthur in greeting as she made her way out of Morgana's chambers and he made his way in. Morgana gave him a wry smile.

"Do I have to console yet another person because of Lancelot leaving?"

"Trust me, you don’t," said Arthur, moving Morgana's many cushions aside on her chaise lounge to make room and sit down. "I'm glad he's gone. At least now my fool of a manservant will start doing his duties again."

Morgana sighed. "Poor Merlin. He was more torn up than Gwen to say good-bye. I do hope he's all right."

Such words might have been out of character for Morgana to say, if only she didn't have such a soft spot for Merlin. She was considerably stronger and more confident than the average female, but, like all women, she also had a weakness for cute and helpless creatures, and she did consider Merlin to be a little bit of both.

"It doesn't bother you?" Arthur asked after a moment. "About Guinevere, I mean. Swooning over Lancelot like that."

"It was only a harmless crush," Morgana said. "I found it rather endearing. Still, if he had ever dared to actually try anything with my handmaiden..."

She trailed off dangerously, and Arthur could almost feel the temperature in the room plummet by a good ten degrees at the mere hint of Morgana's icy wrath, but then she smoothed her skirts and smiled serenely.

"It bothers you, I take it?" she continued. "About Merlin and Lancelot."

"They shared a bed," Arthur said sulkily.

"That's what this is all about?" said Morgana. "You're upset because you think Lancelot has been shagging Merlin?"

Arthur made a face. "Don't say 'shagging', Morgana. My father could have you flogged for being so unladylike."

"He could but he wouldn't. And I only said it because I have to talk down to you, and in your terms, using very small words so you can understand me."

"You cheeky cow. I come here looking for sympathy and all you do is give me lip!"

The glare Morgana shot him was positively glacial, and Arthur shrank back from it, intimidated. "You didn't come here for sympathy, Arthur, you came here to whine. You're too proud to admit how jealous you are and you're too much of a coward to admit how much you care about Merlin. *That's* why you're so agitated. It's all because of your insecurity and your lack of a spine."

Arthur's mouth opened and closed, but no words came out. Finally his voice returned to him. "I am not going to sit here and let myself be insulted," he said, hoping he sounded haughty and offended enough. "Even you have limits, Morgana, and you've just overstepped them."

Astonishingly, Morgana's glare melted, and a softer expression took its place. "It's okay to be scared, Arthur. Recognising your fears is the first step. Overcoming them is the next."

"What *are* you blathering about? And I'm not scared. I never get scared. I'm the crown prince of Camelot! I don't know the meaning of the word fear!"

"Oh, Arthur." Morgana shook her head in sympathy. "You don't have to deny anything. Besides, I've seen it in my dreams."

"You've seen *what* in your dreams?"

Morgana smiled but didn't answer. "Just talk to him. Tell him how you feel."

"I tell him how I feel every single day," said Arthur, rolling his eyes. "I never fail to let him know how hopeless and incompetent he is."

"Just talk to him, Arthur," Morgana repeated. "Merlin will listen to you. You're not too proud to apologise to him whenever you're in the wrong about something, are you? I also remember you thanking him on more than one occasion."

"You're no help," Arthur grumbled. Morgana simply gave him another one of those mysterious smiles.

~~

Two days later found Arthur in his chambers waiting for Merlin to finish cleaning the table after he'd finished his morning meal. He stopped Merlin before he could head back to the kitchens by clearing his throat to signal that he wasn't yet dismissed.

"So," he said, "how's life without Lancelot?"

Merlin looked taken-aback by the question. "A bit lonely, I suppose. It's a shame he had to leave, but nobody can change his mind once he's made it up. He's very determined. He's also a hard worker. Whatever he's set out to do, I'm sure he'll accomplish it."

"I see." Arthur steepled his fingers. "And did he promise to remain loyal to you?"

Now Merlin looked confused. "What do you mean by that? I'm not the crown prince or even the king. Why would Lancelot make any kind of pledge to me?"

"I'm not talking about serving," said Arthur, slightly irritated, but then Morgana had warned him how dense Merlin was. He couldn't go about this in a roundabout way. They'd be here forever and Merlin still wouldn't understand what he was trying to get at, so he decided to get straight to the point. "I'm talking about you and Lancelot, about him staying loyal to you as a... as a lover."

Merlin stared. Then he laughed. "You think Lancelot and I are...?" He trailed off, still laughing, before eventually managing to get himself under control again. "Whatever gave you that impression?"

"He shared your bed."

"He could hardly share with Gaius now, could he?"

"You were always gushing about how wonderful he was."

"That's because I liked him, but only as a friend."

"So you and he never... did anything?"

"Arthur, I've never done anything with anyone."

"Really?" Arthur's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "But you're almost as old as I am. How can you be so -" the words 'chaste' and 'virginal' flitted through his mind followed closely by "- stupid? You're a man, aren't you? A girly one, admittedly, but still a man." Then he frowned suspiciously. "Are you a eunuch?"

"What?" Merlin went bright red and waved his hands in denial. "No, no, no. Absolutely not. I can assure you I'm of sound body and mind. Well, sort of. Gaius thinks I have some kind of mental affliction, but he also thinks I'm a genius. Only sometimes, mind you."

"A genius of what?" Arthur snorted. "Idiocy?"

To Arthur's surprise, Merlin didn't make an impudent retort. He snapped his mouth shut instead and returned to stacking Arthur's empty plates. "I've said too much. You should probably stop talking to me now."

But Arthur wasn't about to do that, not when Merlin was being so obviously shifty. "You're lying to me."

"No I'm not." Merlin refused to turn around. "I don't lie to anyone. You're just paranoid."

"Then why won't you look me in the eye?"

"Because you are my master and it would be awfully disrespectful of me to be anything other than meek and subservient."

"Merlin, you've never been either of those things," said Arthur, amused. "You are, however, a terrible liar. Turn around."

Merlin shuffled his feet. "Sire, I should really be on my way."

"Turn around," Arthur ordered. Merlin did so, reluctant, but he kept his gaze carefully averted. He was also wringing his hands, Arthur noted, and his left foot was tapping the floor. His whole posture screamed of nervousness as Arthur rose from his chair, and it felt very much like closing in for the kill when he was hunting. "Merlin," he said.

"Yes," said Merlin, lifting his gaze and fixing it not on Arthur's, but on a spot just over his shoulder. "That is my name. Not that I have any others, of course, because then I would have known about them. I also don't have any nicknames, unless you want to count idiot as one. Or dear, because that's what my mum likes to call me."

"Stop babbling," said Arthur, his voice stern and much more annoyed than he actually was. Truthfully, he liked seeing Merlin squirm. "Just answer my questions. Firstly, did you ever have sex with Lancelot?"

"No I didn't!" Merlin sounded so offended by the accusation that Arthur knew he was being honest. Merlin's eyes had also turned to his at last, another indication that he wasn't trying to evade anything.

"All right, keep your hair on." Arthur proceeded to his second question. "Do you think Lancelot is a better knight than I am?"

Merlin's gaze flinched away again. "Of course not."

"You're lying." But Arthur wasn't angry. He was too busy enjoying this strange new game. "You *do* think he's the better knight."

"Well," said Merlin, looking down at the floor. "He did defeat you. He's also nicer and more humble. I wouldn't call him *better*. Just... different."

"And do you think he's more attractive than I am?"

"I have no opinion on the matter, being a lowly servant and everything. May I go now?"

Merlin was back to being awkward and uncomfortable. The closer Arthur stepped into his personal space, the more flustered he became. It was almost as entertaining as having him put in the stocks. Arthur stared, letting the moment draw out agonisingly, until at last Merlin scowled up at him.

"What's wrong with you? You're not usually this much of a prat. Sometimes you're even tolerable."

Arthur grinned. "Whatever happened to being meek and subservient? Not that I'm complaining. It's much more fun when you fight back."

He hadn't really picked on Merlin for sport in months, but there was something infinitely enjoyable about needling Merlin and getting a reaction out of him. Arthur vaguely recalled Morgana mentioning talks and confessions and feelings, but bullying Merlin (in good spirits, he reminded himself, not because he was being nasty about it) was so much better.

"Is this about being a sore loser?" Merlin wanted to know. "Are you taking it out on me because you got beaten by Lancelot?"

"I don't hold grudges," replied Arthur. "I'm not that petty."

"Then why are you behaving like this? Lancelot never bullied me. He was always kind and courteous. No wonder Gwen fancied him. I asked her who she would rather choose, you or Lancelot. She wouldn't tell me, but I bet she would have gone for Lancelot. She likes ordinary people, or so she claims. She kissed me once, you know, because she thought I was dead. That's kind of sad. It's like saying I'm not worth kissing if I'm alive."

It was strange, thought Arthur, how he felt threatened by Lancelot but not by Gwen. Then again, it was difficult to be bothered by the idea of Gwen kissing Merlin. It was like one girl kissing another.

"Honestly," said Arthur, draping an arm companionably over Merlin's shoulders. "I question your masculinity sometimes."

"I assumed that much when you accused me of being a eunuch," said Merlin, wrinkling his nose.

"You'd be a decent wife if only you weren't so bumbling," Arthur told him charitably. "As it is, you'll have to stay on as my servant. It took a long time to train you properly. I can't have all my efforts going to waste."

"First you call me a eunuch, then you compare me to a housewife and now you say I'm a dog?" Merlin huffed. "Arthur, you're just full of praise for me today."

"It's my way of motivating you to do better. You should hear what I call the knights when I'm supervising their training. I like to think of it as manly encouragement."

"Manly encouragement. Right." Merlin ducked out from under Arthur's arm and gathered up his plates. "If you don't mind, *sire*, you've delayed me quite long enough. Can I finally go now, or do you need to deflate my already bruised and battered ego some more before you're satisfied?"

"There is one last thing," said Arthur, and he leaned in to show Merlin what a proper kiss was like. It was less pleasurable than it should have been, what with Merlin dropping the plates and letting them smash all over the floor, but his expression when Arthur drew back was worth it.

"Um," said Merlin, wide-eyed and speechless. "Um..."

"You do realise I'll be punishing you for that," Arthur said mildly, indicating the broken plates, and Merlin immediately sank to his knees to pick up the pieces, still umming, his hands shaking and his face flaming. Arthur took pity on him and bent down to help. Funny as it was to see Merlin so flustered over one little kiss, it had technically been Arthur's fault. He'd also made Merlin clumsier than usual, and he pushed him away before he could give himself any more cuts on the splintered fragments.

"Sorry," Merlin kept saying. "I'll, um, put myself in the stocks shall I?"

"There's no need," said Arthur. "As your master, the responsibility lies with me. Your education is obviously lacking, so I'll have to rectify that. Clear the rest of this up, but be careful. Then get Gaius to take care of your wounds. After that you can come back to my chambers for your first lesson."

"What are you going to be teaching me?" asked Merlin, curious.

"The basics, such as how to accept a kiss without destroying anything. I'm afraid I'll have to start at the very beginning and build up your knowledge from there."

"Oh." Merlin laughed nervously. "Sounds interesting."

"It will be," Arthur promised. "I'm a strict teacher. I'm also very thorough. You'd better be willing to learn from me."

"Yes, definitely." Merlin brightened. "Well, I'll be back in a bit. Um, bye now." Then he bowed awkwardly and exited the room. He left so quickly Arthur neglected to mention that he was as skilled at interrogating as he was at teaching, but he was sure Merlin would discover soon enough for himself. Whatever Merlin was hiding from him, Arthur would seek it out, whether it was Lancelot related or not.

 

End.


End file.
